brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast
Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast (formerly Project Requiem) is an upcoming Tactical RPG Crossover game made by Brilliant Star Games, the game will feature a battle system more akin to Namco X Capcom. Heroic and Neutral Units Brilliant All-Stars Original Generations (Previously In-Verse) # Van - Starry Sky Story - Yūko Satō # Vipra Hadi Slange - Starry Sky Story - Yukana # Aten Stellar - Starry Sky Story - Jūrota Kosugi # Miltiades - Starry Sky Story - Shōta Aoi # Lumina / Keren Luce - Starry Sky Story - Ayako Kawasumi # Galileo - Starry Star Story - Kenji Nomura # Circe Midgardia - Legends - Ayano Yamamoto # Zen/Belobog - Legends ''- Takehito Koyasu # Marthe de Rais - ''Legends - Akira Ishida # Justine/Chernobog - Legends - Makiko Ōmoto # Icarus - Legends ''- Megumi Han # Marie Albarn - ''Versus the X - Ami Koshimizu # Lucas Slate - Versus the X - Nobunaga Shimazaki # Anne Teague - Versus the X ''- Haruka Tomatsu # Mercury - ''Versus the X ''- Yū Mizushima # Lirica - ''Project BREAK-OUT!! ''- Mai Kadowaki # Angelina - ''Brilliant Cross Tag Battle ''- Aoi Yūki # Pippa - ''Brillance: Non-Sense Journey - Ai Kayano # Lily Pinkle - Original - Akiko Hiramatsu # Adam - Original - Arthur Lounsbery The Adventures of Vanessa # Vanessa Luxaloss - The Adventures of Vanessa - Rina Satō # Emily Fontaine - Beyond the Fate - Makiko Ōmoto # Jenny Thorndyke - The Adventures of Vanessa - Sanae Kobayashi # Sylvia Thorndyke - The Adventures of Vanessa - Kotono Mitsuishi # Sarah Nelson - The Adventures of Vanessa - Ayumi Tsuji # Jaden Luxaloss - The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers - KENN # Elise Luxaloss - The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers - Maaya Sakamoto # Collin Hartz - The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light - Satoshi Hino # Ashley Vincent - The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light - Michiko Neya # Ada Osborne/Merlina - The Adventures of Vanessa 4: Travelers of Destiny - Taeko Kawata # Mark O'Bryne - The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Iron King - Mutsumi Tamura # Tania Sharp - The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Iron King - Rina Kitagawa # Vitenka Itzala - The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent - Daisuke Namikawa # Chiaro Argiaren - The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent - Takako Honda # Astral - The Legend of Vanessa - Kōsuke Toriumi # Kanon - The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon - Hiro Shimono Secret Unit: Arlond - The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon - Soma Saitō VSRFX # Valeria Lane - VSRFX - Mitsuki Saiga # Claude Lindbergh - VSRFX - Yūto Kazama # Elisa Delgado - VSRFX - Rie Tanaka # Nagi Hisame - VSRFX - Yūichi Nakamura # Charlie Vernon - VSRFX - Daisuke Sakaguchi # Haizea Velano - VSRFX - Akemi Okamura # Ran Howard - Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 - Ryō Hirohashi # Robert Judovits - Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 - Takashi Kondō # Allen Lane - VSRFX3 - Awakening - Unshō Ishizuka # Darien Alucard - VSRFX3 - Awakening - Nobuyuki Hiyama # Kira Ilias - VSRFX Origins ''- Hōko Kuwashima # Xavier Simmons - ''VSRFX Origins - Ryōtarō Okiayu # Zephyra Spedicato - VSRFX Gaiden - Kumi Tanaka # Dante Hamilton - VSRFX Gaiden - Kishō Taniyama # May Lindbergh/Meiko Yuki - VSRFX Gaiden - Eiko Yamada Secret Unit: Ellen - VSRFX Origins 2 - Mamiko Noto Dream Revolution Saga # Alexa Maxwell - Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight - Motoko Kumai # Dynamo/Alexander Phoenix - Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight - Ken Narita # Yuri Maxwell - Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight - Ryōhei Kimura # Hermione Graham - Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight - Mariko Kōda # Jermaine Belmont - Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight - Hiroki Tōchi # Sally Bianchi - Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight - Minori Chihara # Nathaniel Alden Blade - Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack - Kenichi Suzumura # Alison Evans - Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack - Mayumi Shintani # Cyrille "Selene" Adams - Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack - Masumi Asano # Angel Kennedy - Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack - Ryōtarō Okiayu # Cassandra van Helsing - Soul of Hunter: Dream Revolution - Megumi Hayashibara # Paris Clover - Dream Revolution 3 Final: New Game - Hiroki Takahashi # Elaine LeBlanc - Dream Revolution 3.5 Final: Encore Plus - Mie Sonozaki # Agatha Laura Heinel - Dream Revolution: Last Fire - Yū Shimamura Secret Unit: Ignis Vatra - Dream Revolution: Last Fire - Tomokazu Sugita Re: Vengeance # Keith Laurent - Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm - Daisuke Ono # Claire Edwards - Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm - Miyuki Sawashiro # Aiden Spencer - Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm - Mariya Ise # Mireya Bagliore - Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm - Mie Sonozaki # Eirian Gallagher - Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood - Tetsuya Kakihara # Nathalie Van Santen - Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood - Sakiko Tamagawa # Alessandro Quattrini - Re: Vengeance - Knight of Light - Hiroki Yasumoto # Celina Laurent - Re: Vengeance - A Distant Last Battle - Aya Endō # Lancelot Axel Spencer - Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul - Masakazu Morita # Mistral Maximova - Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul - Mamiko Noto # Pietro Van Santen - Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul - Junko Minagawa # Drake von Stroheim - Re: Vengeance: Mark of the Bloody Soul - Kenjirō Tsuda # Catalina - Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata - Yōko Teppozuka Secret Unit: Sebastian Anderson Johannes - Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul - Jun Fukuyama Devil's Eye / Phantom's Eye # Milo Alexanderson - Devil's Eye - Ayumu Murase # Death Slayer - Devil's Eye - Kōki Uchiyama # Oliver Valentine - Devil's Eye - Hiroki Takahashi # Leone Bonatti - Devil's Eye - Kazutomi Yamamoto # Thomas Daniels - Devil's Eye - Takuya Eguchi # Hilda Stolz - Devil's Eye - Ryōko Nagata # Elle Chardin - Devil's Eye - Mai Kadowaki # Ike Summer - Devil's Eye 777: Chaotic Blood - Kazuhiko Inoue # Thalassa Lamar - Devil's Eye 777: Chaotic Blood - Yumi Kakazu # Pleiades - Devil's Eye The Third - Kenji Takahashi # Sam Hamill - Devil's Eye The Third - Misuzu Togashi # Milagros - Devil's Eye The Third - Aya Suzaki Secret Unit: Emma Stolz - Devil's Eye - Sayuri Hara The FEAST Saga # Blake Snider - The Feast of Black Strings - Jun Fukuyama # Sienna Travers - The Feast of Black Strings - Yūko Gotō # Eliza Sampson - The Feast of Black Strings - Junko Takeuchi # Jonathan Travers - The Feast of Black Strings - Takahiro Sakurai # Gavin Albain - The Feast of Black Strings - Nobutoshi Canna # Zelda Grayson - The Feast of Black Strings - Yū Asakawa # Rose Belladonna - The Feast of Black Strings - Rie Kugimiya # Jazz Milford - Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song - Ami Koshimizu # Cadenza - The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle - Sachi Kokuryū # Letizia Fen Ling - The FEAST Saga - Rise of the Machines - Ayano Yamamoto # Orion de Eridanus - The FEAST Saga - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom - Daisuke Ono Secret Unit: Darryl Anarchy Justice/Charlotte de la Rosa - Leap to the Top! - Haruna Ikezawa Neo Formula Racing # Jet Dark - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Kenta Miyake # Medea Reynard - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Chiwa Saitō # Jeanne Sterling - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Chie Matsūra # Paris Reynard - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Tomoaki Maeno # Lara Wolf - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Yuka Komatsu # Jack Marston - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Hirofumi Nojima # Fay Schneider - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Yūki Kodaira # Sheryl Monroe - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Yōko Hikasa # Sky Archer - Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers - Eri Kitamura # Barrientos - Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers - Mika Itō Secret Unit: Darkness - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Tsuyoshi Koyama Battle of Zero # Sophia von Ritter - Zero Chronicles - Shizuka Itō # Solomon von Ritter - Zero Chronicles - Takanori Hoshino # Leonel of Aedith - Zero Chronicles - Yūichirō Umehara # Marina - Zero Chronicles - Tomomi Isomura # Marcellus Lune - Zero Chronicles - Kappei Yamaguchi # Gabriel "Gabe" Arsenault - Zero Unleashed - Hidenobu Kiuchi # Mirage/Mira Genadiev - Zero Unleashed - Chie Matsūra # Ivan Browning - Zero Unleashed - Taiten Kusunoki # Lucretia - Zero Ascension - Saori Yumiba Secret Unit: Memphis (Ámbar) - Zero Unleashed - Rina Hidaka Dreamers of the Road # Karen Laine - Dreamers of the Road - Sachika Misawa # Amélie Van Cortlandt - Dreamers of the Road - Risae Matsuda # Raphael Morton - Dreamers of the Road - Kōzō Mito # Francis Armstrong - Dreamers of the Road II - Sōichirō Hoshi # Alice Phoenix - Dreamers of the Road II - Asami Imai # Nikki Schumacher - Dreamers of the Road II - Subaru Kimura # Rem Alzaram - Dreamers of the Road III - Mayumi Tanaka # Bellatrix Alzaram - Dreamers of the Road III - Chie Kojirō Secret Unit: Natalia van Santen - Dreamers of the Road III - Yukari Fukui The Arcana Warriors # Mondo Kitsch - The Arcana Warriors - Jun'ichi Kanemaru # Genesis - The Arcana Warriors - Fumiko Orikasa # Joker - The Arcana Warriors - Yumi Hara # Rahibe - The Arcana Warriors - Yūko Minaguchi # Kaiser - The Arcana Warriors - Ryūzaburō Ōtomo # Dee - The Arcana Warriors - Tomokazu Seki # Grim - The Arcana Warriors - Shō Hayami Secret Unit: Fortuna - The Arcana Warriors - Yukari Tamura Dark Masters of the Night # Victoria Arcos - Dark Masters of the Night - Atsuko Tanaka # Vlad Arcos - Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell - Ryō Horikawa # Roxana Arcos - Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell - Chika Sakamoto # Tasia - Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell - Emi Shinohara # Vesper - Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell - Mitsuaki Madono # Solaria - Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End - Minami Takayama Secret Unit: Echidna - Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End - Akira Ishida Neo Freedom X # Sibylla Meira - Neo Freedom X - Toa Yukinari # Balder Bryant - Neo Freedom X2 - Natsuki Hanae # Astrid Lindbergh - Neo Freedom X2 - Iori Nomizu # Diana Howard - Neo Freedom X2 - Eriko Nakamura # Aeon Bryant - Neo Freedom X - The Third Impact - Yūma Uchida Secret Unit: Amairani Meira - Neo Freedom X - Eri Sendai House of Happiness # Aria Stadtfeld - House of Happiness - Satomi Arai # Robin Stone - House of Happiness - Takaya Kuroda # Thalia Saunders - House of Happiness - Rumi Ochiai # Silas Howlett - Lost Innocence - Hideo Ishikawa Secret Unit: Ann - House of Happiness - Hiromi Konno Battle Between Time and Space # Arsene Fellion - Ai Nonaka # Kain Stevenson - Takuya Eguchi # Corbin Fellion - Hiroshi Okamoto # Alisa Carmine de Fellion - Satomi Satō World Calamity: Overdrive # Fran - Male - Romi Park # Arthur "Artie" Payne - Takuma Terashima # Marianne Darcy - Junko Minagawa # Glen Minto - Mitsuo Iwata Secret Unit: Ike Taylor - Kishō Taniyama Dynamite Dancer # Rosalina von Neumann - Hiromi Igarashi # Tito Carter - Gō Shinomiya # Jacqueline Jacques - Reiko Takagi Aura's Blade # Aquiles Silvernale - Yūki Kaji # Bartholomäus "Bart" George - Tokuyoshi Kawashima # Aires - Ryō Hirohashi Trinity Ex Machina # Zander - Kōji Yusa # Alvin - Kōichi Tōchika # Megan - Megumi Han Shades of Destiny # Lucius Meyer - Hikaru Midorikawa # Athena Starlight - Urara Takano Secret Unit: Donovan Blake - Nobutoshi Canna Trinity Saga # Alain Keaton - Dynamite Bros. Circus - Hiroshi Kamiya # Odin Lowell Jr. - Dynamite Bros. Circus - Hiroaki Hirata # Fatima Blade - Dynamite Bros. Circus - Kanako Kondō # Cornelia Joester - After Wish - Kanako Kondō # Connie Joester - After Wish - Ayumi Fujimura # Corina Joester - After Wish - Rika Morinaga # Kent Miller - Burn! Dream Academy - Kenji Nojima # Wade Holt - Burn! Dream Academy - Ken Narita # Anna Rosa Vargas - Burn! Dream Academy - Yuka Koyama # Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman - Code Cosmos - Hikaru Midorikawa # Azura "Blue" Banks - Code Cosmos - Sayaka Kitahara Secret Unit: Roy Lowell - Code Cosmos - Yūki Ono White Void: The Memories # Julius Caesar Travers - Shōtarō Morikubo # Melanie "Tusk" Scarlet Blood - Yukari Tamura # Snow Ballerina - Makiko Ōmoto The Prince and the Stardust Angels Band # Lyric/Steven Anderson - Kengo Takanashi # Beat - Shun Horie # Lady/Harmony Black - Yōko Hikasa Musical Warriors: The Platinum Score # Sage - Female - Miho Arakawa # Rock - Yū Hayashi Neo Trinity Saga # Mei - Vision: Divider Eyes - Reiko Takagi # Una - Vision: Divider Eyes - Ai Orikasa # Segundo - Vision: Divider Eyes - Shin-ichirō Miki # Clement Ambrose - Land of the Eternal Night - Mamoru Miyano # Catrina - Land of the Eternal Night - Mikako Komatsu # Amanda Branwen - Land of the Eternal Night - Emiri Katō # Scarlet - Bless you, Falling Star - Sayaka Senbongi # Blue - Bless you, Falling Star - Kaito Ishikawa # Lion - Bless you, Falling Star - Tasuku Hatanaka # Nina Mercier/Achilles - Blood & Poison: The Dead End - Mayumi Sako # Gerald Mercier/Odysseus - Blood & Poison: The Dead End - Tomokazu Seki Secret Unit: Aylen Faith/Hector - Blood & Poison: The Dead End - Miho Hino Project Clair de Lune # Nate Rodgers - Sōichirō Hoshi Secret Unit: Grim Reaper/Daniel Anderson - Kunihiko Yasui Mask of the Butterfly # Iris Blue/Azure Blur - Seiko Ueda Secret Unit: Ruby Crimson/Garnet Red - Aya Hisakawa The Slashing Reaper # Jenny "Yana" Rhodus - Mai Nakahara Secret Unit: Vince Knight - Jun'ichi Suwabe Misadventures of the Crazy Quintet # Galatea Kujo - Shizuka Ishigami Secret Unit: Callisto Palmer - Kenshō Ono Ridiculous Adventures in Nowhere Land # Tania Radcliffe - Yūko Satō Secret Unit: Diana Radcliffe - Yūko Satō Golden Apple of the Rebellion # Raven - Saori Hayami Secret Unit: Ashley "Butch" Morgan - Kenjirō Tsuda Enemy Units Brilliant All-Stars Original Generations (Previously In-Verse) #Riza Ena Hallbard - Starry Sky Story - Rie Kugimiya #Avatar Midgardia - Legends - Not voiced #Kamui - Versus the X - Masaya Matsukaze #Lina - Versus the X - Ayane Sakura #Jayce - Versus the X ''- Wataru Hatano #Rocky - ''Versus the X ''- Kōji Ishii #Diabolos - ''Brilliant Cross Tag Battle ''- Hiroshi Kamiya #King Dempsey - ''Brillance: Non-Sense Journey - Jōji Nakata #El Tornado - Original - Masashi Sugawara #Eve - Original - Sayuri Yoshida The Adventures of Vanessa #Seth Einsteintin - The Adventures of Vanessa - Kōichi Yamadera #Gill Aldina/Desselle - The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers - Sayaka Ohara #Neyén a.k.a. Asra - The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light - Yoshihisa Kawahara #Millennia - The Adventures of Vanessa 4: Travelers of Destiny - Not voiced #Dark Kaiser - The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Iron King - Makiko Ōmoto #Max Irving/Addes - The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent - Kōzō Shioya #Diego Castro - The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent - Takahiro Sakurai #Windy - The Legend of Vanessa - Miho Arakawa #Chaos - The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon - Shigeru Chiba #Oswald Neal - Beyond the Fate - Kōichi Hashimoto VSRFX # Marcel Adler - VSRFX - Takeshi Kusao # Mao Chung - VSRFX - Ryōka Yuzuki # Francesca Kírova - VSRFX - Rikako Aikawa # Luciana Kírova - VSRFX - Atsuko Yuya # Jack Burton - VSRFX - Yasuhiro Mamiya # Trey Bryant - VSRFX - Daisuke Kishio # Shirley Riggs - VSRFX - Saki Fujita # Caleb Della Rovere - Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 - Kazuya Nakai # Vega - Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 - Megumi Ogata # Jubilee - VSRFX3 - Awakening - Mitsuki Saiga Dream Revolution Saga # Pandora - Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight - Aya Endō # Seis Guardianes - Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack - No tienen voz # Angelica Clyne - Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack - Haruhi Nanao # Steel Blade - Soul of Hunter: Dream Revolution - Tomohiro Nishimura # Omega - Dream Revolution 3 Final: New Game - Fumiko Orikasa # Jean Landers - Dream Revolution 3.5 Final: Encore Plus - Motoko Kumai # Odin - Dream Revolution: Last Fire - Banjō Ginga # Blake Tiberius - Dream Revolution: Last Fire - Kappei Yamaguchi # Orpheus Nox Luna - Dream Revolution: Last Fire - Ken Narita # Fiammetta Shapiro - Dream Revolution Firestorm - Kumiko Watanabe Re: Vengeance # Savio Edwards - Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm - Fumihiko Tachiki # Doménico Lombardi - Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm - Jun'ichi Suwabe # Némesis - Re: Vengeance - A Distant Last Battle - Miyuki Sawashiro # Vance Lockheart - Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul - Hiroki Tōchi # Hell Stinger - Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul - Yuka Iguchi # Ángel Luciano - Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul - Kenji Nomura # Ashura/Shinra* - Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata - Sumi Shimamoto (*) Denotes separate bosses Devil's Eye / Phantom's Eye # Phantom - Devil's Eye - No tiene voz # Gen - Devil's Eye - Norio Wakamoto # Style Chardine - Devil's Eye 777: Chaotic Blood - Not voiced # King Diamante - Devil's Eye The Third - Tsuguo Mogami # Eren/Erinn - Devil's Eye The Third - Ryōko Ono # Polly - Devil's Eye The Third - Minami Tanaka The FEAST Saga # Julius Caesar Aeron - Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song - Shūichi Ikeda # Maxima Firestone - The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle - Atsuko Tanaka # Deus Ex Machina - The FEAST Saga - Rise of the Machines - Kujira # Rhyme - The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' - Mutsumi Tamura # Anonym - ''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' - Jun Fukuyama # Infinity Vault - ''Leap to the Top! - Eiji Sekiguchi Neo Formula Racing # Jill Kane - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Kaori Shimizu # Ren Yvin - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Kenji Nojima # Berserker - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze - Tomoaki Maeno # Shadow - Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers - Toshihiko Seki # Reuben - Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers - Daisuke Namikawa # Geena - Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers - Sayaka Kinoshita Battle of Zero # Elias - Zero Chronicles - Ken'yu Horiuchi # Asmodaios - Zero Chronicles - No tiene voz # Zero - Zero Unleashed - Masakazu Morita # Seaman - Zero Unleashed - Ryōta Takeuchi # Cypher - Zero Ascension - Masakazu Morita Dreamers of the Road # Cynthia - Dreamers of the Road - Kazue Ikura # Xenon - Dreamers of the Road II - Not voiced # Blaze - Dreamers of the Road III - Hiroki Yasumoto # Nova - Dreamers of the Road III - Ryō Horikawa The Arcana Warriors # Void - The Arcana Warriors - Ryō Horikawa # Kai - The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul - Noriko Hidaka # Harbinger - The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul - Kana Ueda Dark Masters of the Night # Ba'al - Dark Masters of the Night - Not voiced # Lucifer - Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell - Keiichi Nanba # Françoise Girard - Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell - Kana Hanazawa # Antonio - Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell - Takuya Satō # Vali Bael - Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End - Shin'ichirō Miki Neo Freedom X # Dean Jäger - Neo Freedom X - Nobunaga Shimazaki # Rosalie Yagami - Neo Freedom X2 - Sachiko Kojima # Lucas Alexander - Neo Freedom X2 - Kaito Ishikawa # Lloyd Ariel Stigmata - Neo Freedom X - The Third Impact - Yūto Suzuki House of Happiness # Lizandro Douglas - House of Happiness - Fuminori Komatsu # Curly Carmichael - House of Happiness - Akira Ishida # Lindell Spender - Patient: Zero - Yoku Shioya # Dr. Gleeful - Patient: Zero - Ryūsei Nakao Battle Between Time and Space # Blacket - Kenta Miyake # Isara Stardust - Akiko Yajima World Calamity: Overdrive # Blackout - Not voiced Dynamite Dancer # Greed - Reiko Takagi Aura's Blade # King Josephe Ephes - Kiyoyuki Yanada Trinity Ex Machina # G.A.R.Y. - Not voiced Shades of Destiny # Leonard Blake - Norihiro Inoue Trinity Saga # Ell Burlesque - Dynamite Bros. Circus - Satoshi Hino # Gladius - After Wish - Kotarō Nakamura # Stephanie Carson - Burn! Dream Academy - Kaoru Mizuhara # Dudley "Duke" Ackerman - Code Cosmos - Nobuyuki Hiyama # Crane - Code Cosmos - Not voiced White Void: The Memories # Divine - Kōji Yusa The Prince and the Stardust Angels Band # Dr. Victorius/Phantom - Jun'ichi Kanemaru # Daisy Lark - Saeko Zōgō # Banjo - Makoto Yasumura Musical Warriors: The Platinum Score # Tommy Iggy Tune - Yūsei Oda Neo Trinity Saga # Tenshi - Vision: Divider Eyes - Akira Ishida # Nana - Vision: Divider Eyes - Kaori Shimizu # Big Boss - Land of the Eternal Night - Norio Wakamoto # Dante - Land of the Eternal Night - Junko Minagawa # Slate Amitola - Bless you, Falling Star - Aimi Tanaka # Rosa Valentina - Bless you, Falling Star - Asami Seto # Mirall Drych - Blood & Poison: The Dead End - Yuka Inokuchi # Titans - Blood & Poison: The Dead End - Not voiced Project Clair de Lune # Madness - Toshiki Masuda # Slacker - Takashi Nagasako # Insidious - Yūji Kishi # Innoncence - Kiyomi Asai Mask of the Butterfly # Viper - Tōko Aoyama The Slashing Reaper # Ain - Sayaka Kinoshita/Daisuke Hirakawa Misadventures of the Crazy Quintet # Reinheld Salabia - Ai Orikasa Ridiculous Adventures in Nowhere Land # The Five employees - Diverse voices Golden Apple of the Rebellion # Garrett Roderick, "The Devil" - Toshio Furukawa # Hope - Saori Hayami